


snooze

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Wake up,” Harry murmurs, brushing the hair out of Neville’s face.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	snooze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“Wake up,” Harry murmurs, brushing the hair out of Neville’s face. As Hermione is apt to remind him, this is their fifth year, and the OWLs are closing in at an alarming speed. 

Neville groans, burying his face into Harry’s shoulder. “Five more minutes.” 

There’s also the DA meeting to plan. Which technically he _could_ do in bed. It’s not as if the lesson plans are overly complex. Or even usually thought of ahead of time. (Ron didn’t believe him when he made an offhand comment about not having a strategy in place, which he isn’t sure if that’s a compliment or worrying.)

“Okay,” Harry agrees, lightly combing Neville’s hair with his fingers. The herbal shampoo is stronger like this, almost but not really canceling out the dorm room smell. No amount of cleaning charms or house elves can defeat five boys living in an enclosed space. 

Neville peeks up at him, mischievous grin on his lips. “Maybe ten minutes?” 

Harry snorts, “This isn’t gonna be like last Sunday. We didn’t even get to breakfast.” 

Neville hums, resettling into his shoulder. “Hmm, I don’t recall you complaining at the time.” 

Harry flushes, cheeks hot at the memory. “Er – that’s not what I, um – you’re laughing at me!” 

Giggles are smothered into his pajamas, and Neville squeezes his eyes shut. “Nuh uh, I’m sleeping.” 

Harry shakes his head fondly, “Twenty minutes, and then we’re getting breakfast.” 

“The best,” Neville says around a yawn, easing back into sleep. 

Harry goes back to stroking his hair, careful to keep his touch soft. It’s a soothing motion, and Harry finds himself slipping off to sleep rather than planning anything. Lazy mornings should happen every Sunday, just spend the whole day in bed with Neville. 

(They never do make it down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, the kitchens are always open.)


End file.
